


smithereens x2

by wh0repuk3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: DadSchlatt, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, tubbo is oh so sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0repuk3/pseuds/wh0repuk3
Summary: tubbo crying over l'manberg and then boom glatt saves the day.also lets pretend tubbo doesn't live in snowchester and missed l'manberg-
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	smithereens x2

_ Tubbo_ whispers to you : _

_ come to l'manberg !! _

Ranboo was at his small shack by Techno's home when he received the news.

_ You whispered to Tubbo_ : _

_ one moment  _

He was hoping to be there quick, not wanting Tubbo's suspension to increase on him.

After all, Ranboo was the minute man.

—

tubbo looked over at the gigantic crater in the middle of l'manberg.

he found it a bit funny.

the middle of l'manberg was beyond repair, yet, other parts of l'manberg looked like they had been untouched.

he sat on the edge of the crater, taking it all in.

tubbo sighed, things had been crazy lately. 

well...crazy is an understatement, if anything .

l'manberg had blown up, the community house was also blown up, he put his bestfriend in exile and then gave his discs to dream.

l'manberg was at it's lowest, and tubbo couldn't help but blame himself for it all.

"jeez, even l'manberg was better under schlatt's rule." he muttered to himself.

tubbo sat down, staring at the huge hole in the middle of his country.

wilbur's words rang through his ears, 

"tubbo, you are president of a crater!"

he picked up a small rock that laid next to him. he grabbed it and chucked it into the hole,

"seems like im president of a crater, again!" he laughed, bittersweetly. the laugh slowly turned into soft and quiet sobs.

he really did try to be the best president he could be.

instead, he was called selfish for making decisions he saw as good.

he was told he was the worst president l'manberg had seen.

most importantly, he was told that schlatt was a better ruler.

" goddammit.. " he sobbed to himself.

"hey, buddy, dont beat yourself up too hard."

tubbo's head shot up, frightened by the mysterious voice but not seeing anyone.

he wiped his eyes and looked around, "uh... h-hello? someone there? anywhere!?"

"oh, cmon! has it really been that long, where you dont even recognize me?"

he once again looked around, not seeing any faces.

he became more and more uneasy.

he sighed, "i must really be going cra-"

he looked directly in the front of himself to see an infamous ram hybrid, wearing a blue sweater with a heart on it.

"-JESUS CHRIST!" tubbo yelled in terror, scooting back instantly.

"oh, calm down, tubbster!" schlatt spoke, "how are ya big man!?" he smiled.

tubbo only stared at him in fear, unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"but... y-you're supposed to be dead! how are you alive?" he stammered, "that's not- that's not possible!"

"ever heard of ghosts, kid? im pretty sure you know one, hm?" he crossed his arms, "arent you and ghostbur friends?" 

tubbo nervously nodded.

"ah, well, not the point. it seems like you really need help with this shithole of a country." schlatt spat, tubbo looked down in guilt.

"no offense, tub, but ever since you became the president, manburg has fallen apart." schlatt spoke, "see, you're being too easy on them. you gotta be assertive, be an asshole, jesus!"

tubbo looked at the ghost floating in front of him,

"well, last time i thought for myself and this country, i exiled tommy but got called a monster for it." he responded as he slowly stopped tensing up.

"see! that was a good step in the right direction." he cheered, "look kid, people are gonna constantly gonna shit on you for making the decisions that YOU know are best!" he emphasized on the 'you' as he pointed to tubbo.

"the second you start listening to those guys is the second you fucked up."

tubbo blinked. was he right? no, no! he couldn't have been. it's schlatt! schlatt ruined this country.

but... at least the country didn't blow up under his rule.... twice.

tubbo huffed and dangled his feet over the hole in the ground. he sighed.

"im scared, schlatt." he admitted.

"im only 17 and everyone is expecting the world from me." he furrowed his eyebrows, "i-i made decisions that were good for the country, instead they all call me selfish."

he looked up at schlatt, who, for once, looked quite sad.

tubbo then turned his head and looked at the untouched grave for ranboo's pet, jonald.

"a-and ranboo.." he softly smiled, ever so slightly, "turns out, he betrayed l'manberg and uh-... big q didn't like that." he pursed his lips and looked back at schlatt.

"he wanted to publicly execute him." he looked schlatt in the eyes. schlatt felt a tug at his chest, thinking of when he publicly executed tubbo.

"i just... i don't know what to do... o-or how to fix-" he motioned with his arms, "-this." he placed his hands back down.

"im hopeless." tubbo weakly said, "i wasnt meant to be president."

schlatt looked at him with pure sadness as he saw the tears prick his eyes.

"w-well, hey, kiddo, i-i dont think you're so bad." schlatt stammered, "i know that's not great coming from me, but,-" he stopped himself and exhaled sharply.

"look, you did your best. that's all you can do really!" schlatt said, tubbo still seemed upset.

silence fills up the air.

it wasnt awkward or comfortable silence.

they didn't really know what to say.

finally, one of them spoke,

"if you revive me, i can help you fix l'manberg."

tubbo's head shot up, "w-what?"

"you heard me." schlatt snapped, "look, if you aren't up for it, its ok-"

"i'll do it." tubbo firmly responded. schlatt raised his eyebrows with a small smirk.

"i-i don't know when i can revive you," he spoke, "but, as soon as i know how to, i'll come back and tell you. we need to fix this place as soon as possible." tubbo informed.

he placed his hand out for tubbo to shake, "alright, we gotta deal?"

tubbo put his hand in his and shook it, "deal." he smiled.

"ahem.. tubbo?" a voice called from behind, he whipped his head around to find ranboo standing there, showing him a small wave.

tubbo turned back to schlatt, only to see the crater in front of him and nothing else. his hand was still in the air. he slowly pulled in back to him and stared at his hand.

"tubbo..? are you-- are you alright?" ranboo spoke again.

tubbo looked at the crater one last time and sighed. suddenly, he threw on a fake mask and turned over to ranboo and stood up.

"heya, ranboo! glad you're here!" he spoke,

"well, you told me to come here." he chuckled.

"no matter to that! anyways, this is what i was thinking..." tubbo began to blab on about some plan.

schlatt was floating in the air, watching tubbo walk with ranboo as he spoke. a small smile crept onto his face.

_ he's got this,  _ he thought to himself,

_ i just know he's got this. _


End file.
